


无题

by cuttlefishM



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishM/pseuds/cuttlefishM
Summary: 突如其来的KT绝地武士师徒AU





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于DC，部分名词属于星战 ，OOC全部属于我  
> Dick Grayson X Jason Todd暗示

Kon在会议室外抱着一团被揉成咸菜的外袍一直站到日头都要偏西，才等来了德高望重的Master们哼哼唧唧的把又一次又臭又长的会开完。像他这样还梳着学徒辫的年轻人就应该趁着任务完成的间隙，好好的找家酒吧、或者干脆关在房间睡上一天，但他拒绝不了Master——特指他的Master，Tim Drake用那双包含期待的蓝眼睛凝视他，和声细气的问他愿不愿意等待一个“简短”汇报的时间，然后一起放松一下。  
傻小子Kon-El永远只会给出肯定回答，倒不是因为他特别害怕Tim什么的。在诸位绝地大师里，Tim脾气最好，舒眉展眼长相和气，个子不高但胜在匀称挺拔，平时裹在袍子里像偷穿了师父外袍的小学徒。问题在于Tim长得太惹眼了，某天Kon从床上惊醒，脑门一头热汗，腿间一片粘腻，脑子里旋转的全是由Master柔韧的腰肢、光滑的皮肤、迷离的蓝眸交错组成的黄色废料，他就知道自己完蛋了。是的，Kon无可救药的暗恋他的Master，并对“一起放松“这种可能最后会变得非常学术而纯洁的提议抱有春意盎然的幻想，所以别说等Tim开几个钟的会这种小事，他随时愿意为他跳进岩浆里洗澡，而这件可悲的小事好像除了Tim全世界都知道。  
Jason大师首先冲出会议室，像一阵风一样在Kon眼前略过，连一个眼神都没施舍。他可能是银河系最讨厌开会的绝地武士，所以连他的位置都摆在最靠门的地方，以确保他不会因为没法以最快的速度摆脱会议室，而对挡路的人拔出光剑。自以为善解人意的Dick大师紧随其后，“还在等呢？”他先是亲切的问候了开始觉得自己像傻蛋的Kon，然后指了指身后，“快了，Bruce的训话已经将近尾声了。”他用和Jason一样用火烧屁股的速度离开了。（“他们急着去打炮！”Roy用可以响彻一个小行星的音量对Kon耳语，“你和Tim一般去哪，他们总是在医疗室的隔间乱搞。”）  
“各自的房间吧，我猜。”Kon说，因为我没和Master在一起，我们也没有在搞。  
Roy吹着响亮的口哨走过，Kon把后半句憋进胃里。  
这就是比较有趣的地方了。Kon在暗恋Tim，全宇宙都以为他们是一对，只有Tim毫不在意，他像装备了某种高级屏蔽器，完全接收不到混合着Kon直辣辣的眼神在内的一切流言蜚语。Kon没法确定这算不算一种无声的拒绝，因为在闷不吭声的同时，Tim时不时会有些超过的小动作。他抱着他的腰的时偶尔会在他的腹肌上不轻不重的摸一把；从Kon背后取书，鼻息能触到他的耳廓，手指顺他的脖子勾着他的小辫子绕圈；他甚至能在Kon身上随便找个位置枕着睡着，并礼尚往来的邀请Kon枕在他的大腿上。  
太狡猾了，像一只养在心尖上的猫，时不时挠他一下，就能挠得他左思右想大半宿。  
然后在Kon的思维成功跑偏，试图在幻想中给Tim戴上猫耳朵和蓬松的尾巴时，现实中的Tim出现了，脸上带着每个开完会的绝地大师都会有的显而易见的疲倦。  
“想到什么了，笑得这么欢。”他漫不经心的问。  
“想到了你，Master，和你有关的一切都充满乐趣。”  
Tim笑了一下，“那显然Bruce大师不这么认为，他对我没拦住你殴打那个象鼻领事感到非常愤怒，把会议延长了两个小时专用于数落我的错误。”  
“对不起，Master”Kon摸摸鼻子，赶紧为自己的一时冲动低眉顺眼，“我立刻就去向Bruce大师解释原委，这全是出于我的个人问题。”  
Tim摆摆手，“不必了，我告诉Bruce我压根没有拦你，因为我也很想揍那位领事，如果不是你先动手，我肯定把他的鼻子扯下来再塞进他嘴里。”  
Kon在他背后笑出了声。  
两人一前一后的穿过离开会议室的长廊，大部队散的飞快，到达电梯时只剩下他们两人，一下子安静得连彼此的呼吸声都清晰可闻，Kon突然觉得心跳快了一点，连带着细微的热量往脸上涌去，浸得他浑身发暖。  
“…Master?”  
“嗯？“  
Tim转过脸，他不带兜帽的时候后颈的头发就服帖的压在衣领上，看起来柔顺发亮，Kon忍不住想起自己的学徒辫，他已经开始迫不及待的想剪掉它了。剪掉学徒辫意味着成长，意味着他有资格站在Master身边而不是身后了。  
Tim立刻了然，他点点头，“的确，Kon，你对原力的认识和掌控已经远远超过一个学徒所必须的水平了，不出意外的话，下个任务到来之前我就能为你剪去学徒辫，想来用不了多久我也要称你为Kon大师了。”  
话音即落，他又露出了一点笑容，“终于等不及要远离我的絮叨呢？”  
“你说笑了Master，”Kon也笑着回应他，Tim毫不犹疑的认可让他相当高兴，“我这一生所能达到的所有成就，全都仰仗你无私的教导。”  
“也越来越会捡我爱听的说了。”Tim笑眯眯的，“不过除了大象鼻子，Bruce还向我了解了一些别的情况。”  
他用‘今天中午我们吃鸡胸肉’一般若无其事的语气，直接宣布了Kon的判决书，“他问我是否和你，正在维持着一段隐秘的不正当关系，你猜我是怎么回答的？”  
Kon被钉在原地，他首先有点儿惊惶的想起Bruce那些传说中的手段，毫无疑问，如果Bruce觉得必要，他会送来一个军团的绝地武士以碾断这段不该存在的关系。紧接着他意识到根本没有所谓的关系，当然，当然Tim此前有过那么多暧昧不明的小动作，可谁知道那不是他太渴望太敏感了，所以为自己添加的幻觉。他很可能只是把一点儿风吹草动都幻想成了千军万马，并且马上就要在Tim的回绝下一败涂地。  
电梯门‘叮’的一声滑向两边，经穿堂的风一吹，Kon才发觉自己居然紧张得冒汗。他忐忑的看着Tim，踌躇着不敢开口。  
如果他不是这么紧张，或许他能发觉Tim此刻几乎是在用安抚幼徒的神情看着他。但Kon只是有点卑微的垂下头，像听候审判的罪徒在恳求上天的垂怜。姿态放得这么低，抿着唇一言不发的样子却透着一股子“随你怎么说吧，Master”自暴自弃的倔强，Tim忍不住要笑，又觉得多少有点没心没肺的，忍了回去。  
“我说还没有那样的事，但我准备着这就找你发展一段不正当关系。”  
Tim看着Kon眼中收敛着的一点希冀的光黯淡下去，又猛然暴涨，像超新星爆炸在幽寂的宇宙里，剧烈的纠缠之后是无止尽的吞噬。  
Kon一个熊扑把Tim抱起来悬空转了个圈。  
“等等！！等等，放开我！！！”Tim连忙叫停，对徒弟的臂力算是有了个全新的认识。  
显然，Kon太快乐了，他大笑的声音完全能盖住Tim不怎么坚持的抗议，（Steph和Cassi走过：“啊哈，我就知道他们会搞在一起！“，Steph响亮的说。）他一只手就能把Tim扛起来，抱着他的Master就像捧在手心里的一只小红鸟一样轻而易举。

一个仓促的END


End file.
